Everyone Knows
by calliebee11
Summary: Of course it's LizzieGordo!  I'm not totally sure what i'll do with it yet, about Lizzie and Gordo after LM movie and stuff.  Read pleez, is pretty cute, also, if you want, come with ideas about future chapters!  thanx bunches!  r&r!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Everyone Knows 

"When you gonna ask Lizzie to the first High School dance, Gordo?" Ethan Craft questioned as I walked down the hall with him. "Never, we're just friends." I replied.

"Come on, you know no one buys that 'just friends' act." Ethan retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Look, she kissed me twice, not a billion times, and we never talked about it again, so, it's done, nothing happened, zip. DONE!" I didn't realize I had shouted that last word. Oops.

"Tense, much?" Lizzie asked, coming up behind me, "What's… 'DONE!'?" She asked, blowing at a strand of her blond hair.

"My history report." I said. Ethan snorted. Lizzie looked at him quickly, but then looked back at me, "Whatever you say, Gordo. Hey I wanted to talk to you about that Science report later, kay? I'll see you… fourth period. Then we have Lunch, fifth, so I can talk to you more, then." Lizzie stood in thought for a sec, but then started jogging to her next class.

I sighed, what was I gonna do? Lizzie kissed me twice, and then we never talked about it again. What was that all about? I'm not gonna attempt to understand the female mind, but do they deliberately make it confusing??

At Lunch…

"I miss Miranda so much, I mean, I could talk to her about ANYTHING." Lizzie pouted. "Thanks a lot," I said, frowning. "You know what I mean, girl stuff, that would make you puke." She retorted, with a slight annoyed tone.

Ethan came up, giving me that "you two are eating lunch together… AGAIN?" look. I shook my head. "Hey, Ethan." Lizzie said, smiling. A slight tinge of jealously flared up, but I beat it down, easily course, cuz I don't like Lizzie THAT way.

Plus she forgot about Ethan over the summer, he's steady dating Kate, because they got close over the summer.

"Hey Liz, so, Kate and I broke up, so I was wondering if you and Gordo would wanna come to a party at my house this weekend? It'll be off the hook!" He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"No drinking right?" She asked, nervously. "Nah, we're not that 'off the hook'," he grinned, "plus my family's not into that, neither am I, and plus my parents are gonna be home." Lizzie smiled, "cool, Gordo, are you gonna come?"

"Sure." I said, parties are always fun, even though, I'm not exactly a PARTY (!!!) kind of guy.

Lizzie walked over to see a friend, then, and Ethan leaned over and hissed, "Everyone knows, Gordon."

Everyone knows…

Darn.

Another fanfic from Authorgirl! Can you believe it? I just thought I might give you, my faithful readers, another fun story to read? Tell me if you like it, pleez no flames, but do give me constructive critisism and ideas for later chapters! Anyway, same with the other new story, just if I get lotsa good reviews, I'll update tomorrow night!!! ) SMILES )

**HYPERLY,**

Authorgirl818 


	2. So Gordo

**Chapter 2- So Gordo**

Lizzie's POV

I looked at Gordo, his face all sweet, looking at me, and he just looked so right, so right for me!

So gorgeous, so perfect, so hot, so great, so smart, so wonderful, so everything I looked for in a guy that made that guy totally unique and special.

So GORDO. Completely and utterly perfect, that essence that made him soooo PERFECT FOR LIZZIE MCGUIRE.

Wow, I've never felt this way about a guy before, not Ethan, or Ronny, or Mr. Assante. Nobody. This is amazing. This is love.

At Lunch…

"Hey Gordo." My voice is shaking. I shiver, trying to steady myself. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks, his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" I stutter, mentally slapping myself on the forehead.

"Sure you are." Gordo says sarcastically.

"Hey Gordo, you're going to Ethan's party right? Do we need dates?" I ask, embarrassed that I'm turning red.

"I'm not sure, probably not, since Ethan and Kate just broke up. But wait up, here comes Ethan, you should ask him." Gordo says matter-of-factly.

"Hey Ethan come here!" I call. Ethan walks over, "Sup?" "Do we need dates for your party?" Lizzie asks. "Depends, if I asked, would you go with me?"

I wished Gordo had said that, more than anything, I wish MY beautiful, amazing, great Gordo could have said that. But he didn't, Ethan did, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gordo's expression slightly change. He looked slightly jealous, hmm…

"Sure, Ethan, I'd love to go with you." I say, smiling flirtatiously. "Cool, very cool." Ethan grins, and gets up, "I gotta go, retest for English, but I'll see you then. Get ready for truth or dare and spin the bottle."

I grin excitedly, forgetting about Gordo for a split second, I'm going to a great party with ETHAN CRAFT. Whoa baby!

Then I remember, Gordo, DAVID GORDON, the guy I LOVE, the guy who's so perfect, so great, so wonderful, so hot, so amazingly him! Well, I needed to go to the party and here's a chance to go with a sweet guy.

Even if he's not MY Gordo…

Gordo's Thoughts 

_She's going to the party with Ethan? Say WHAT? That's not fair! I like her. _

_She's mine. Everyone knew that right? Oh yeah. Lizzie didn't. Still, that's not fair! At All. Ethan knew I liked her._

_What am I gonna do? At the Party I will convince Lizzie to like me. I will convince her I'm her right guy. I'll convince her. I sware to you I will!_

I am so excited for the party, but still am sad, what'll I do about Gordo? What if he comes with a date? I'll DIE. I am strong, and I can face it right?

Wrong. When he was with Parker, I thought about suicide, just kidding, it wasn't that serious, but there were some thoughts of unfortunate accidents involving Parker McKensie.

Whoa. I am in WAY over my head.


	3. Ethan's Party

Chapter 3- Ethan's Party 

Lizzie's POV

What should I wear? Hmm, I don't know, something that will say LIZZIE and also HOTTIE at the same time. You know?

I finally decide on a light blue sparkly short dress, with white leggings, and blue ballet flats. I put white hoops in my ears, and white rubber bangles on both wrists, and then I tie my hair in a high ponytail with a light blue ribbon.

I smile at my reflection, but wish I was going with Gordo, not Ethan. If only he liked me, suddenly I get a flasback.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_I mean, DUH, Gordo has liked you for like ever!" Kate's voice is ringing with that tone you use when someone is completely clueless._

_Me and Gordo kissing in Rome…_

_Me and Gordo kissing in the class picture…_

"_No, you're very pretty!" Gordo's voice says surely._

_All the long stares he's given me_

_When he took my yearbook for like ever_

_Him hating Ethan when I liked him and him hating Ronny_

_Him helping me through the Ronny break up_

_Gordo LIKES me._

I can't believe I just realized this, that's pathetic.

I remember how he obsessed over when I liked him in the fourth grade, and how he always is there for me, uncanny Gordo experiences where he compliments me and blushes.

I have to tell him tonight!

Then I remember, I'm going with Ethan.

Darn. It. So. Much.

At the Party…

I walk into the party, and Ethan bounds up tome, "Oh. My. Gosh. Lizzie, you look SO hot."

"Thanks, Ethan. Wanna dance?" I say, awkwardly.

We start dancing, and Gordo walks in, immediately, I feel guilty as if he's my boyfriend or something, which he SO is not, if he were, I'd be a lot happier.

"So, Liz-zayyy, watcha do'in next weekend?" Ethan asks.

Kate runs up, "Ethan, stop talking to Lizzie the Loser and come back to me, because she does NOT disserve you."

"Okay, bye Lizzie, I mean, Kate's normally right, so I guess, I'm confused, am I here with Kate?" he asks, scratching his head, and spacing out.

Before Kate can jump in, I say quickly, "Yes, you're at the party with Kate, you were dancing with me, because I hooked you guys up!"

"Cool, thanks, Liz-zayy, you are soo cool, like don't ever change, anyway, I'm gonna go dance with my girlfriend, so bye."

Kate actually sends me a grateful looking glance, and mouths THANK YOU, I nod and smile, and walk over to Gordo.

"What happened to your BIG date with ETHAN?" Gordo snaps, spitting the word "ethan" out like it's a baby barf.

"We broke up." I say simply, smiling.

Gordo's face light's up and I almost melt, he's so sweet!

"Wanna dance?" I say, just as a slow song comes up.

I wrap my arms around my shoulders and then he rests his hands awkwardly at my waist. I lean in, and lay my head on my shoulder.

"I didn't like hanging out with Ethan." I say.

"Why?" He says, his breath in my ear.

"Because I missed someone."

"Who?" His voice has a tinge of jealousy creeping around in it.

"You." I say.

"Oh," he grins sheepishly, I keep my head on his shoulder, and we dance and dance.

I might be crazy, but I think, even though I didn't tell Gordo I liked him, he got the message, and also we got closer to being a couple.

I like him soooo much, and I am soooo glad Ethan and I ARE NOT a couple.

Life is Good.

**So what'dya think of this chapter? Good or Bad?**

**Pleez tell me!**

**Love from Authorgirl818**


	4. Overheard

Chapter 4- Overheard 

Kate walks up to me at school on Monday, I nervously twiddle my thumbs, and then when she's right in front of my hair, I twist it around my second finger, letting it loose then twirling it again.

"Thanks, for letting Ethan come back to his rightful owner- I mean girlfriend, I mean we're a perfect match, right?" Kate says, trying to annoy me, but it doesn't because of the whole Gordo thing.

"You guys are perfect together and don't mention it, Ethan's not really my type." I answer, smiling.

"You- Oh, I get it, I know why you gave Ethan back so easily. I can't believe I didn't see why at the party! It was so annoyingly obvious!" She starts laughing.

"Kate, are you okay?" I ask, if she did figure it out though, I wouldn't be surprised, she figured out the whole Paolo thing, didn't she?

"Yeah, but you like Gordo! That's why you dumped Ethan on me! That's why you didn't freak when I came up to you guys and stole him away. That's why!" She shrieks gleefully.

"So it's true right?" She confirms, regaining her composure.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I figured it out, but I- yeah I like him." I stutter, nervously, feeling dorky.

"I knew it! You should tell him!" Kate says.

"No, he, we, it's not, I just, no."

Again with the stuttering, pull yourself together, McGuire!

"I think you just told him, McGuire, look behind you."


	5. Yeah, Yeah

Chapter 5- Yeah, Yeah 

Gordo is standing directly behind me, mouth agape.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod, I am scared to death, I blush, and a tear trickles down my cheek, I rush by Gordo, leaving him and Kate standing there, Kate is laughing, and Gordo is dazed. I slide down infront of my locker, and put my head in my hands.

Gordo knows I have a massive crush on him, and I feel horrible, he knows, and he probably thinks I am a dorky freak, who likes him and we'll never be friends again.

I hear someone kneel down, probably to get something from their locker.

Two hands pull my head out of my hands and tilt my head up.

Lips are against mine now, I open my eyes, and it's Gordo, he breaks away.

"I like you too." He says, kissing me again.

"Yeah, yeah" I say, and kiss him again.


End file.
